The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and, more particularly, to a stack semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the stack semiconductor package.
Due to recent developments in the semiconductor industries and demand by users, electronic devices increasingly have large capacities, and, thus, semiconductor devices, which are the core components of the electronic devices may also need to be highly integrated. However, it may be difficult to reduce the design rule for the high integration degree of semiconductor devices.